


Late Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, if I could write it this would be filthy though, no porn but like its hinted, whiskey's blind without his glasses fun fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whiskey works hard but perhaps his attention is better spent elsewhere.https://cakerollkarol.tumblr.com/post/187585822909/someones-working-late-again-the-statement-wascheck out this amazing art oh my god thank you





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisouffle gang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whisouffle+gang).

“Someone’s working late again.”

The statement was accompanied by the weight of the speaker leaning over him and resting his chin on Whiskey’s head. He would have been startled if he hadn’t heard Soufflé approach a not ago. He was waiting for the other to find the right words, but it seems the mirror self was not feeling as patient tonight.

“Mm.. is there a problem with that?” He couldn’t suppress the curl of a smile as he placed his pen down, it wasn’t their first time playing this game. Sometimes the intrusion wasn’t particularly helpful, but it was never unwelcome, and his studies had brought him nowhere new.

Encouraged, the weight shifted as Soufflé moved, reaching a hand up to catch the rim of Whiskey’s glasses, careful not to touch the lens even though he knew he wouldn’t be stopped. “I think it’s time you retire Mister Black Snake, there are other tasks you’ve left waiting~”

As soon as it had arrived the weight was gone, the other moving to set his glasses onto the desk. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to comment on the other's so far relatively genteel behavior. He was interrupted, however, as a hand swiftly caught his tie and gave it a firm pull, causing it to tighten. "Not another word, this is not a suggestion, it's an order." 

It would be a lie to say that those words and the press of the fabric against his neck didn't find their way under his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. The hand not holding onto his necktie was brought up to cup Whiskey's face, a mocking of the mercy neither one of them wished for. "Do you understand?"

The harsh laughter inspired by his hasty nod didn't do him any favors. He wasn't given the time to become impatient he was harshly pulled upwards by his collar, a sharp tooth caught his lip as he was met with a rough kiss that he enthusiastically returned. Maybe they both had been waiting for too long. 

~~

There was bright afternoon sunlight streaming through the window when he awoke, the deep chimes of a clock somewhere nearby rousing him. Whiskey sat up and hissed slightly under his breath, at least one bite mark had not healed while he slept. 

He felt around near the side of the bed he was on, locating a nightstand and on it, his glasses. Putting them on he could easily recognize where he was. An immaculate room adorned with colorful bolts of fabric and carefully sewn dolls that could only belong to his lover. 

On the nightstand was an expensive-looking platter with a teacup of now cool coffee, as well as some elegant pastry whose name slipped his mind as he picked up a blue envelope left to rest beside the breakfast. The letter was adorned with a familiar seal and he chuckled under his breath. A summons from an esteemed duchess with almost as many secrets as he had, it seemed he would be in for another interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a throwaway acc mostly since i mainly edit stuff but im big gay for this and went off-script


End file.
